Walrus (Marvel)
The Walrus, real name Hubert Carpenter, is a Spiderman villain who is continually poked fun of both in-story and in reality due to his ridiculous behavior and powers: he is a villain that is not meant to be taken seriously and is instead a sort of villainous "comedy relief". History The Walrus was created when his Uncle Humbert, a janitor, had a go at some technology, and after many tries managed to give Hubert (the nephew) super-powers. Humbert claimed to be the greatest scientific mind of their age, but it took over ten years for him to successfully empower Hubert. Along the way there were a few pitfulls. They once tried Zeta-Beams which only altered the molecular structure of his underwear. The eventually succeeded with Humbert's Omicron Ray generator. While Uncle Humbert considered a field trial for his nephew, Hubert was stuck trying to come up with a name. After years of trials, he'd exhausted the names of animals he could have the proportional strength of, up to the letter "W." He was stumped until he saw a poster of his favorite band, The Beatles, who's album "The Magical Mystery Tour" gave him the inspiration he needed. He would become a creature of the night! "I--Am--The Walrus! Goo-Goo-Gah-Joob!" Since Hubert wasn't the brightest of individuals when his uncle pointed him toward evil ways, he gladly went on a spree of mass destruction. Uncle Humbert saw that the Beast was lecturing at Brooklyn University, and so sent Hubert to destroy him. Quoth Humbert, "You must prove yourself the greatest product of modern science! Kill him--and we'll be on the Phil Donahue show within a week!" Hubert attacked the Beast, who was assisted by his friends, the Angel and Iceman, all part of the New Defenders. Thesy failed to take him seriously and the Walrus actually smashed the met of the air (from one of Iceman's ice-ramps) with a big tree he'd uprooted. The heroes were momentarily stunned, but the Walrus' last big meal started to catch up with him. Frog-Man (who'd been present, and had been turned down for a membership in the Defenders a few minutes before) tackled the Walrus, but was swatted away. Frog-Man's attack didn't hurt the Walrus in the least, but the combination of too many "Kwikkee Burgers" and the fading power of the Omicron rays did him in. The Walrus passed out, and Frog-Man got the credit for defeating the villain who'd overpowered the Defenders. In his second appearance (last to date) he was contacted by the White Rabbit to form the Terrible Two, whose goal was set on killing Frog-Man II, since he had defeated her as well. In fact, her idea was to form the Terrible Four, but Speed Demon and Yellow Claw, the other guys who Frog-Man II defeated, didn't want to tarnish their reputation by associating with her. Once again the Walrus is talked into something stupid, as he starts wreaking havoc in Brooklyn. The White Rabbit follows his lead, and tells the reporters who arrive to cover the story, that they won't stop unless Frog-Man II surrenders to her. Spider-Man is dining at Eugene's house, because he couldn’t say no to an invitation from Eugene, and sees that on TV. He swings for Brooklyn, with Leapfrog I (Vincent Patilio) secretly on his trail, and Frog-Man II secretly on the trail of them both. Spidey dodges a punch from the Walrus, bragging about how fast he was, to which the Walrus responds: Yeah, well - Don't underestimate ME, pal! For your information, I've got the proportionate speed, strength and agility of a WALRUS! With this, Spider-Man started to laugh. Since Hubert is smaller than a walrus, he just stated he's slower and less agile than any normal walrus. He became mad and punched Spiderman, who was too busy bent over laughing to avoid it. As Spiderman gets up, Leapfrog I arrives and announces himself as Frog-Man. He dodges the Walrus' attempts to punch him and knocks him down with a powerful hook. The Rabbit tries to kill Leapfrog I, but she's knocked out by the arriving, clumsy, and out of control Frog-Man (Eugene). The Walrus gets up, and Spidey sees it as an opportunity to shine, since he’s been surpassed by a couple of frogs on live TV: he taps him with one finger and the Walrus goes down for the second and last time. Gallery Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 19 Textless..jpg Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Supervillains Category:Dimwits Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Monsters Category:Thief Category:Barbarian Category:Wrestlers Category:Destroyers Category:Minion